1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste water treatment plants such as septic tanks. In particular, the invention relates to waste water treatment plants useful for mobile homes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owners of mobile homes commonly have to install a waste water treatment plant at the location at which they place their mobile home. Such waste water treatment plants are commonly quite expensive to install. When the owner of the mobile home moves the mobile home to another location, the waste water treatment plant cannot be easily moved to the new location because the waste water treatment plant is permanently buried in the ground. Therefore, the owner of the mobile home must incur the additional expense of purchasing another waste water treatment plant and installing the waste water treatment plant at the new location.
There is a need for a waste water treatment plant that can be easily removed from a mobile home location and moved to a new location of the mobile home.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. No. Re 32,313; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,109,813; 3,741,393; 3,904,524; 4,278,545; 4,325,823; 4,859,325; 4,997,562; and 5,569,376.